


Back in the Saddle

by mag_lex



Series: An Education - Yaz x Jo AU [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mag_lex/pseuds/mag_lex
Summary: Yaz fixes Jo's bike.This won't make any sense unless you read An Education first :)





	Back in the Saddle

Yaz whipped her finger away, automatically sticking it in her mouth to stop the blood beading up too quickly.

She winced as she tasted the tang of iron and, belatedly, oil. With a slight sense of disgust she pulled the damaged digit out and inspected it. The cut wasn't too bad, but it stung. Sighing, she got to her feet, heading for the nearest sink and washing her hands before retrieving the first aid kit from the shelf.

It was Saturday and she was meant to be playing her regular game of five-a-side football, but she had used it as an excuse to gain a few hours of uninterrupted work on Jo's damaged bike in her school office. Every half hour or so, her phone would chime with a message that she knew was from Jo, and she resisted looking, keen to maintain the facade that she was actually playing football.

But enough time had passed that she could take a peek, and she rolled her eyes as the phone screen lit up with bad jokes. Jo had been going stir crazy with her leg in plaster, and they were both very glad the cast was due to come off the next day. Still, it didn't stop Jo from keeping herself amused with puns and dad jokes that had finally worn Yaz down to the point where she started to find them humorous.

She laughed aloud at the most recent one.

_How do you get two whales in a car? Drive over the Severn Bridge._

Before Yaz could reply, another message came through.

_I miss you._

Yaz smiled softly at the screen, wanting more than anything to be with Jo. But she had nearly finished fixing the bike and wanted to give it to Jo that day. So, against her gut instinct, she put the phone down and picked up the wrench.

* * *

"You know what I realised? The whale joke works better in person."

Yaz chuckled as she closed the door, trying to pinpoint where Jo was by sound alone. It transpired that she was making lunch in the kitchen, her crutches abandoned by the couch and no longer needed.

“Did you have a good game?” she smiled when she saw Yaz. “Normally you're a bit muddier,” she frowned, taking in Yaz's appearance.

“Ah, yeah. I have a confession to make,” Yaz said, tucking her hands in her pockets before Jo noticed the lingering traces of grease from the chain. Carrying the bike up the stairs had gone well until the last second, when the back wheel had caught on the banister, and Yaz had managed to dirty her hands yet again. No matter – the big reveal was imminent; the bike was outside.

“I wasn't playing football today,” she continued, and Jo put down the bowl she had in her hands.

“You weren't?”

Yaz shook her head. “I was working on something, something that I've just finished, actually. Did you want to see?”

Jo nodded her head eagerly, completely intrigued. Yaz loved that Jo didn't ask any questions or jump to conclusions about what she had been doing. It was liberating to be trusted.

“I've left it outside,” Yaz said, holding out her hand for Jo. As she walked over, Yaz felt slight apprehension about how this particular reveal was going to go down. They hadn't really discussed the accident and Jo hadn't even asked about her bike, which Yaz was concerned about, given how much she apparently loved it. There was the distinct possibility that she wouldn't want to ride it again.

As they reached the door, Yaz opened it slightly and put her hands over Jo's eyes.

“Do you trust me?” she spoke softly into Jo's ear.

Jo nodded again. “Always.”

Her response helped ease Yaz's nerves a little.

“Okay,” she breathed, walking them through the door until the bike was in plain view. “Ready?”

Jo nodded, and Yaz removed her hands.

From her position behind Jo, Yaz couldn't see her face; but she could take a guess at it from her body language.

Jo's shoulders crept up as she breathed in sharply, obviously taken by complete surprise.

“You didn't!”

Her voice sounded happy, too. Yaz felt the tension leave her body in a rush.

Jo instantly reached out for her beloved bike, running her hands over the handlebars and the saddle, re-familiarising herself with it.

“How did you find the right paint?” she asked, turning in awe to look at Yaz, who took a mental picture of Jo's face. She looked ecstatic to be reunited with her bike.

“Ah, yes, that was a bit trickier,” Yaz admitted, rubbing at the back of her neck subconsciously. The paint had, surprisingly, been the main issue. It was apparently a unique blue, not readily available, that had required a special mix. Her friend at the bike shop, Bill, had massively helped her out.

Before she realised what was happening, Jo was back in front of her, bike forgotten.

“Yasmin Khan, that was the best surprise. Thank you so much,” Jo smiled, her hand sliding up to replace Yaz's at the back of her neck before she kissed Yaz soundly.

They kissed for endless minutes before a door down the hall opened.

“Afternoon, girls,” called Jo's neighbour, a very sweet old lady.

Yaz pulled away, blushing.

“Hi, Phyllis,” Jo replied, not remotely embarrassed at being caught making out with her girlfriend by an octogenarian “Yaz fixed my bike! Isn't it brilliant?”

“Don't you get into any more accidents on that thing, dear,” Phyllis replied. “I'm off to get my messages, did you need anything?”

Yaz bit back a smile. Only Jo would be so charming that old ladies offered to pop to the shops for her, completely reversing the custom.

“No thanks, I'm all set. Enjoy,” Jo beamed, waving her off. She turned back to Yaz.

“Can we take her out for a spin?” she asked, “once this bloody cast is gone?”

“Once your leg is up to strength,” Yaz said, wary of Jo rushing things.

Jo's shoulders slumped. “I forgot about that.”

Yaz hated the crestfallen look on her face. “Hey,” she said, her hand resting on Jo's cheek as she gazed upwards. “I'll help you with all of it, okay?”

Her entreaty had the desired effect and a smile lit Jo's face again.

“You know what I've just realised? With the cast gone, I should be a lot more...flexible.”

Yaz knew exactly what Jo was driving at. She'd been thinking about it, too. Yaz brushed past her girlfriend, chaining the bike to the banister. The bike would be perfectly safe without it but she didn't want to take her chances, not after spending so long restoring it.

“Shall we continue this discussion indoors? I don't think this is neighbour-friendly conversation,” Yaz said, linking their fingers together and leading Jo inside.

* * *

“You promise you won't let go too quickly?” Jo asked, adjusting her helmet. Despite being excited to get back on her bike, Yaz was expecting these last-minute nerves. After all, the last time Jo had ridden this bike she'd ended up in hospital. Images of Jo lying on the road flashed through Yaz's mind and made her feel nauseous.

“I promise,” Yaz said, swallowing hard. She would never let Jo get hurt like that again if she could help it. She'd found a quiet, flat part of the local park for them to practice, and had set them a time limit of ten minutes, so that Jo wouldn't get too tired out. Her physio was going well, but her leg was still slightly weak and Yaz knew that if Jo overdid it on the bike, she was liable to fall off.

She helped Jo settle on the saddle, watching her carefully. Jo laid her hands almost reverently on the handlebars.

“Hello, old girl,” Jo said. “I'm sorry I got you into such trouble before.”

Yaz waited patiently as Jo dealt with her nerves; she'd gone silent for a few beats, and Yaz wanted more than anything to know what she was thinking, but she didn't pry. She knew Jo would tell her in good time.

“I don't really remember much of the accident,” Jo eventually said, staring at the front wheel. “I think that's probably best.”

“I think so, too,” Yaz agreed, letting her palm come to rest on Jo's lower back. “And don't feel like you have to cycle after this. I just wanted to make sure you had the option. I know how much you love this bike.”

Jo finally broke her reverie to look at Yaz. “Not quite as much as I love you,” she smiled, and Yaz once again found herself swooning. It seemed to happen on a daily basis.

“Alright, smooth talker. Let's see how you get on. Ten minutes is the limit, yeah?”

Ten minutes was more than enough for Jo to get the swing of it. After a brief wobble, she managed to build up enough speed to keep momentum, but pedalled slowly enough that Yaz could jog beside her.

When they reached the end of their time, Yaz helped Jo stop the bike and steadied her as she got off it. The brief exercise had made her leg tired, that much was obvious, but Jo was beaming.

“That was awesome! Eat your heart out, Bradley Wiggins.”

Yaz laughed. “He won't know what's hit him.”

Jo removed her helmet and Yaz helped fix her hair, aware that Jo was openly staring at her.

“Thank you, Yaz.”

“You don't have to keep thanking me, you know,” Yaz said, reluctantly removing her hand. 

“I do. Every day. You've kept me sane.”

“It's the least I can do,” Yaz said, suddenly feeling emotional. Seeing Jo get back on her bike was a milestone and Yaz was delighted she could help in at least some way. “I really wanted to make sure you could get back on that bike. You've triumphed.”

Jo's gaze softened. “I couldn't have done it without you.”

Yaz shook her head. “Jo, you could do anything you put your mind to. And don't fight me on that,” she added, sensing a rebuttal.

Jo deflated. Instead, she reached for Yaz's hand and pulled her close.

“I'm just glad you're here,” she murmured, leaving a gentle kiss on Yaz's lips. She pulled away far too quickly for Yaz's liking.

“Why'd you stop?” she complained, finally opening her eyes to see Jo regarding her with a wry smile on her face.

“Well...” Jo drawled, starting to walk with her bike in one hand and Yaz in the other. “I figured the bike was one test of my stamina. Did you want to test it another way? Without clothes?”

Yaz nodded, feeling heat flare between her legs. “I'd say you passed the bike test with flying colours. Maybe the next one will be a bit trickier. There's more multi-tasking required, for a start.”

“Good thing I love a challenge,” Jo grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Like Jo says, the dad joke is a lot better in person! The pun is based on whales/Wales (the Severn Bridge connects England and Wales). Bradley Wiggins is a British cyclist, but you probably know that already. 
> 
> I have a couple of ideas for these two – and one of them will take a while to get down so it won't be out that soon - but if you want me to write anything in particular, feel free to let me know here or on Tumblr (maglex) or twitter (@mag_lex) :)


End file.
